Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou
by fan2jess
Summary: un centre qui accueille des jeunes en difficulté a des méthodes douteuses...L'équipe enquête...


Mark, Amanda, Steve, Meghan, Jesse, Alex et Madison Wesley sont Chez Mark. Ils sont réunis sur la terrasse autour d'un bon repas.

Mark: vous savez pourquoi j'apprécie mes jours de repos?

Steve: comme tout le monde, pour te détendre !

Amanda: pour profiter du soleil !

Meghan: et de vos amis !

Jesse: et d'un bon repas !

Mark: oui, il y a de ça c'est vrai….

Madison: mais la vérité c'est que ce que vous appréciez le plus c'est de ne pas entendre les réclamations perpétuelles de l'infirmière en chef…

Mark (en riant): exactement Madison, je savais que vous, vous trouveriez les vraies raisons…

Madison: il faut dire que j'ai exactement les mêmes que vous…

A ce moment, le téléphone portable de Madison sonne.

Madison: Ho, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Elle se lève et s'éloigne un peu.

Madison: Allo? …..allons calme toi, calme toi…que se passe t-il? Lisa, parle plus doucement, je ne comprend pas…

Au ton de sa voix, les autres comprennent qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

Madison: Ho mon Dieu…est ce que tu vas bien? ….Lisa, je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais…seule ta mère le peux. Je n'ai aucun droit de faire ça…écoute, il faut que tu tiennes le coup, fais exactement ce qu'on te demande et tout se passera bien… Je viendrais te voir dès que possible..

Elle raccroche et revient vers la table.

Mark: des ennuis Maddie?

Madison: c'était Lisa. Vous vous souvenez d'elle?

Steve: Oui bien sûr. Elle avait suivi un programme de désintoxication à l'hôpital et j'ai arrêté l'animatrice du groupe pour meurtre…

Mark: est ce que Lisa a des problèmes?

Madison: elle est dans un centre de désintoxication. En réalité, il s'agit d'un centre de réhabilitation pour des jeunes qui ont divers problèmes: drogue, délinquance, fugues…

Jesse: et ça ne se passe pas bien pour elle?

Madison: Et bien, elle dit qu'ils sont très durs…

Steve: c'est normal, ce genre de programme n'est pas facile à suivre, Lisa le savait bien…

Madison: oui mais…elle me décrit des méthodes qui me dire…assez inadaptées…

Mark: c'est à dire?

Madison: elle se sent complètement groggy avec les médicaments, il semble qu'elle en prenne vraiment beaucoup, c'est surprenant pour un programme qui est sensé la désintoxiquer…Et puis, ils sont assez violents, certains jeunes ont même été battus…

Meghan: vous ne croyez pas que Lisa a du mal à suivre le programme et qu'elle exagère tout cela pour que vous la fassiez sortir?

Madison: je n'en sais rien….peut-être…Mais j'avoue que j'ai peur pour elle…Elle...elle dit que l'un des jeunes est mort après avoir été maltraité et drogué…Steve, est ce que vous avez un moyen de faire quelque chose? De vérifier si Lisa dit la vérité ou pas? Si quelqu'un est mort et que c'est parce qu'il a été maltraité, c'est un meurtre…

Steve: et bien…oui…c'est vrai…mais…

Meghan: mais ça sera très difficile à prouver et, Maddie, il y a de grandes chances pour que cette histoire sorte tout droit de l'imagination de Lisa.

Jesse: je suis assez d'accord. Ces programmes sont difficiles à suivre et les drogués ont souvent une tendance paranoïaque…

Madison: oui, je le sais…mais…je suis tellement inquiète….si il y a une petite chance pour qu'elle ait raison et que je ne l'écoute pas…je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Mark: alors nous allons faire quelque chose pour vous….Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Madison: Merci Mark…Ecoutez, je crois que je vais aller voir Lisa pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus…mais je ne sais même pas si on me laissera la voir…je crois que seule la famille est autorisée et…je ne suis pas sa famille….

Mark: vous êtes au contraire la seule qui lui reste, et Lisa le sait bien…C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a appelée…

Madison prend congé. Une fois qu'elle est partie, les autres poursuivent la conversation.

Steve: je suis assez sceptique sur cette histoire…

Mark: c'est vrai que la version de Lisa n'est pas très crédible mais….imagine qu'elle ait dit la vérité?

Meghan: et surtout…que peut on faire? Le capitaine ne nous laissera jamais ouvrir une enquête officielle sur la bases des déclarations d'une jeune fille droguée qui prétend que le personnel médical n'est pas correct avec elle….

Mark: c'est vrai…il va falloir passer par des chemins un peu moins officiels….

Steve: et qu'est ce que tu propose papa?

Mark: et bien…je ne sais pas…il faudrait trouver un moyen de s'infiltrer dans ce programme.

Meghan (en riant): lequel d'entre nous a une tête d'adolescent à problèmes?

Tous les regards se tournent vers Alex.

Alex: ho non non non non….C'est hors de question…d'abord j'ai des examens dans 15 jours et en plus, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'un séjour chez les fous…

Steve (en riant, comme tous les autres): rassure toi, il n'est pas question que tu le fasses…On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on va trouver et ça peut être dangereux…C'est un boulot de flic…

Meghan: ho…parce que tu crois que tu as encore l'air d'un ado Steve?

Steve (ironique): moi non….

Meghan: alors là je t'arrête tout de suite Sloan: je suis en vacances et je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me faire interner pour ces vacances…j'avais plutôt pensé à un truc genre détente, plage, et balades avec mon petit ami….tu vois, le genre de vacances classiques mais tellement agréables…et je te préviens, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu réussisses à me convaincre d'aller me faire interner dans ce centre, c'est clair?

Jesse (approuvant de la tête): aucune chance, c'est certain…

Scène suivante: Dans un bureau, Steve, Mark et Meghan sont assis en face d'un homme en blouse blanche.

Médecin: Rassurez vous, monsieur Gray votre fille est en de bonnes mains ici. Bientôt tout ce que vous venez de vivre ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et vous la retrouverez en pleine forme…

Mark: C'est tout ce que nous espérons docteur.

Steve: ma sœur nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs vous savez, la drogue, les fugues, la prison pour vol et violence.

Médecin: ne vous inquiétez pas… nous allons nous occuper d'elle…

Mark: est ce qu'on peut lui téléphoner, venir la voir?.

Médecin: les contacts doivent être les plus rares possibles. Un coup de téléphone une fois par semaine, c'est tout . Quant aux visites, c'est pareil, une fois par semaine, une seule personne.

Steve: très bien…nous vous faisons confiance docteur.

Ils se lèvent.

Ils se retrouvent devant la sortie de l'établissement.

Médecin: je vous laisse vous dire au revoir, je reviens dans une minute.

Il s'éloigne un peu.

Mark: faites attention à ce que Lisa ne vous trahisse pas. Madison lui a expliqué par téléphone ce que nous faisions mais surveillez là.

Steve: et fais attention à toi. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu laisses tomber, c'est clair?

Meghan (ironiquement): ho, tu es inquiet Sloan? C'est toi qui m'a jetée dans la gueule du loup, qui a flingué mes vacances et tu es inquiet pour moi? Est ce que je dois rire ou pleurer là?

Le médecin du centre les observe de loin.

Steve (à mi voix en la serrant dans ses bras): bien sûr que je suis inquiet. Et désolé d'avoir flingué tes vacances…c'est pour la bonne cause…et c'est pour ça que tu as accepté…

Meghan (à mi voix aussi, en lui souriant): de toutes façons, j'ai toujours été tentée par un petit séjour chez les fous…(encore plus doucement): s'il te plait, dis à Jesse que je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ses vacances et que…je l'aime…

Steve acquiesce avec son petit sourire légendaire. Puis Mark et lui s'éloignent. Le médecin se rapproche de Meghan:

Médecin: Venez Meghan, nous allons vous montrer votre chambre et vous expliquer notre fonctionnement.

Elle le suit.

Scène suivante:

Mark et Steve dans la voiture de Steve:

Steve: tu crois qu'on a raison de faire ça?

Mark: tu parles comme si on venait vraiment de faire interner Meghan…

Steve: Ce qui me gêne c'est le peu de contact qu'on aura avec elle. Si ça tourne mal on risque de ne pas le savoir tout de suite.

Mark: je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. D'ailleurs, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne se passe rien du tout: si tout se passe dans la tête de Lisa comme nous l'avons tous supposé..;

Steve: espérons que tu aies raison.

Scène suivante:

Le médecin marche aux côtés de Meghan. Pourtant âgée de 27 ans, Meghan semblait garder un physique d'éternelle adolescente qui rendait son rôle bien plus facile à tenir. Pas très grande, ses cheveux bruns mi longs entouraient un visage fin et naturel. Elle portait un simple sweat shirt noir et un jean. Jolie tout en restant très naturelle, ses allures manquaient parfois d'un peu de féminité mais elle parvenait malgré tout à être très séduisante. Pour mieux répondre au personnage qu'elle devait incarner pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans l'établissement, elle arborait une mine agressive et renfrognée.

Le médecin quant à lui, environ 45 ans, brun, grand et mince.

Médecin: Meghan, je suis le docteur Emmet Brown. C'est moi qui vous suivrait tout au long de votre séjour. Si quelque chose vous ennuie, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, il ne faut jamais garder quelque chose en soi sans le faire partager…

Meghan (l'air aggressif): ouais, je vois…vous êtes celui qui va me sauver et qui va changer ma vie…le bon samaritain de service en quelques sortes…

Brown: Vous ne devriez pas partir avec de mauvais a priori vous savez…Nous sommes effectivement là pour vous aider, mais vous devrez y mettre du vôtre…J'attends de vous que vous respectiez les règles de cet établissement.

Meghan: Je vais te dire Doc, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour les règles d'établissements…

Brown s'arrête de marcher et se place face à Meghan.

Brown: Je vais te dire moi aussi: je te recommande vivement d'éviter de me manquer de respect . Il est parfaitement inutile de jouer les dures avec moi, j'en ai maté des bien plus coriaces que toi…Alors pour commencer, je ne veux plus de tutoiement entre nous, je ne veux plus de Doc, docteur Brown sera beaucoup mieux et je vous conseille de respecter les règles de cet établissement à la lettre, mademoiselle Gray…

Meghan: … sinon?

Brown: sinon votre séjour risque d'être beaucoup moins facile qu'il ne pourrait l'être…A vous de choisir…

Ils reprennent leur parcours. Brown ouvre la porte d'une chambre dans laquelle se trouve une autre jeune fille.

Meghan entre.

Jeune fille: Bonjour..

Meghan: Salut.

Brown: je vous laisse vous installer. Vous trouverez dans l'armoire une tenue réglementaire. Sortez vos affaires de toilette de votre valise et rangez les. Pour le reste, vous n'en aurez pas besoin et vos vêtements seront conservés jusqu'au jour de votre sortie…Présentez vous en salle 5 dans une heure. Ce sera votre première séance de thérapie de groupe. Ha j'oubliais…(il sort deux cachets d'une petite boite qu'il avait dans la poche de sa blouse): avalez ça..

Meghan: qu'est ce que c'est?

Brown: c'est moi le médecin Meghan, et je sais ce qui est bien ou pas pour vous…

Meghan: j'ai tout de même le droit de savoir ce que vous me donnez…

Brown: Rappelez vous bien d'une chose: ici, vous n'avez pas d'autres droits que celui de faire ce qu'on vous demande. Pliez vous au règlement et tout se passera bien…Avalez ça…

Meghan le regarde et place les cachets sur sa langue. Le médecin lui tend un verre d'eau. Elle fait mine d'avaler…

Mais Brown a compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et, furieux, il la prend violemment par le bras.

Brown: ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Je vous le répète, j'en ai vu d'autres avant vous…Je connais toutes les manœuvres. Vous allez prendre ces médicaments, et si vous ne le faites pas, je connais d'autres moyens de vous les administrer…Croyez moi, vous ne gagnerez pas…

Meghan ne peut que se résoudre à avaler les cachets.

Il sort…

Meghan jette un œil à la chambre qui ne contient que le strict nécessaire: 2 lits, 2 commodes, un lavabo. Elle s'approche du lit et ouvre sa valise.

Jeune fille (en lui tendant la main): je m'appelle Romy.

Meghan: Meg. C'et pas mal ici…presque aussi chouette que mon dernier séjour en prison… Sauf qu'en prison, on n'était pas drogués de force…j'ai du mal à suivre, ils veulent qu'on décroche et ils nous obligent à prendre des médicaments…

Romy: Non, tu as tort: ces médicaments nous aident justement à décrocher.;;;enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent en tous cas…

Meghan: et tu les crois..?

Romy: Je sais, t'as raison, c'est pas super fun mais…tu verras, on s'y fait….

Meghan: Ca m'étonnerait…De toutes façons, je resterais pas ici…

Romy: si j'étais toi, je compterais pas trop là dessus et je me calmerais un peu…Au début, j'ai essayé moi aussi mais…

Meghan: mais quoi? Ce sont des médecins, et ici, c'est un hôpital, pas une prison…

Romy: Ils font exactement ce qu'ils veulent tu sais. Et la meilleure chose que tu aies à faire, c'est de faire ce qu'ils te disent en silence et de prier pour qu'ils finissent par te laisser sortir…et méfie toi de l'infirmière Evison. Fais toujours tout ce qu'elle te dit…

Meghan: pourquoi?

Romy: la dernière fois, j'ai refusé de prendre un médicament parce qu'il me donnait tellement de nausées que je ne pouvais plus rien avaler…Elle m'a prise à part et elle m'a shootée de force. Quand j'ai émergé, j'avais des bleus partout…Et j'avais tellement mal….Elle a dû…se déchaîner…Crois moi, ils nous disent qu'on a des problèmes mais ils en ont encore bien plus que nous…Ce sont des dingues et il vaut mieux se tenir à carreaux…

Meghan commençait réellement à croire que Lisa et Romy avaient donc raison et que les jeunes de cet établissement seraient maltraités…Mais pourquoi? Et pouvait -elle vraiment faire confiance à Romy alors que celle ci semblait perdue et abrutie de médicaments...Peut-être divaguait-elle…Il lui fallait encore observer…Malgré tout, le comportement du docteur Brown lui paraissait violent. Jamais Mark ou Jesse ne se serait comporté de cette façon avec un patient, bien au contraire. Mais peut-être la thérapie nécessitait-elle cela vis à vis de ces jeunes particulièrement difficiles…

Il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve le moyen de prendre contact avec Mark et Steve, ce qui s'avérait bien plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans un premier temps….

Elle sort de la chambre pour se rendre à la séance de thérapie. Malgré les effets des cachets que lui avait administré le docteur Brown, elle décide d'essayer de trouver un bureau pour pouvoir appeler. Mais chaque docteur, chaque responsable administratif prenait toujours soin de fermer son bureau à double tour…elle décide alors de ruser et voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule infirmière dans la salle des infirmières, elle frappe à la porte vitrée. …

Infirmière: qu'y a t-il?

Meghan: excusez moi, je ne me sens pas très bien…(elle ne mentait pas vraiment en fait, elle se sentait anormalement exténuée et avait du mal à garder les idées claires…Heureusement, elle arrivait à garder en tête la chose la plus importante: réussir à appeler Steve). Je crois que ce sont les médicaments que m'a donné le docteur Brown.

Infirmière: C'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tous nos résidents sont surpris au début, mais vous vous y ferez vite.

Meghan: vous voulez dire que je vais devoir m'habituer à être constamment dans les vappes?

Infirmière: n'exagérez pas, les effets des benzodiazépines ne sont pas si désagréables…

Meghan: …..j'ai la tête qui tourne…Je…je…s'il vous plait, je me sens vraiment mal, je devais aller à ma première séance de thérapie et je vais être en retard…J'ai peur que le docteur Brown ne soit en colère…je vous en prie, dites lui que je ne me sens pas bien…S'il vous plait….

Infirmière: attendez moi ici…je reviens….

Avant de sortir, elle prend soin de fermer l'armoire à médicaments à clés…Dès qu'elle est hors de la pièce, Meghan se précipité sur le téléphone et compose un numéro.

Meghan: Steve? Je ne peux pas te parler longtemps…Écoute, je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai le sentiment que Lisa disait la vérité. Les médecins ont des comportements assez étranges, pour ne pas dire carrément violents…Une fille m'a tenu les mêmes propos que Lisa…

Steve: Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que tu rentres, le capitaine nous laissera peut-être ouvrir une enquête officielle si tu corrobores les dires de Lisa.

Meghan: peut-être mais peut-être pas….Écoute, je peux rester encore et tenter d'en savoir plus sur le patient qui est mort…Et puis, si ça se trouve, j'ai tout faux…Peut-être que ça fait partie de la thérapie d'être durs avec les patients…Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'ennuie….

Steve: qu'est ce que c'est?

Meghan: je n'arrive pas à me soustraire aux médicaments et…J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à garder les idées claires…

Steve: il faut arrêter ça Meghan, ça peut devenir dangereux.

Meghan: Il faut que je te laisse. Attendons encore un peu, s'il te plait. Je te rappellerais demain. Ho..et demande à Jesse ce que sont les « benzodiazépines »…C'est ce qu'ils me donnent…C'est ce qu'ils donnent à tous les patients…Ils distribuent ça toute la journée comme des bonbons…

Elle raccroche juste au moment où l'infirmière entre dans la salle.

Infirmière: vous aurez une séance individuelle dans une heure…en attendant, vous pouvez vous reposer.

Scène suivante.

A l'hôpital. Steve entre dans le bureau de Mark où se trouve aussi Jesse.

Steve: Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Mehgan.

Jesse: est ce qu'elle va bien?

Steve: oui, je crois…Mais elle pense que Lisa disait la vérité.

Mark: dans ce cas, il serait plus sage de la faire sortir et de procéder plus officiellement.

Steve: c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit…

Jesse: pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne t'a pas écouté?

Steve: parce que tu la connais bien.

Mark: est ce que tu crois qu'elle est en danger?

Steve: elle dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à échapper à la prise de médicaments, des…benzodiazépines…ils en donnent à tous leurs patients.

Jesse: oui, ça ne paraît pas illogique: ce sont les psychotropes les plus souvent prescrits dans le traitement de l'anxiété .

Mark: oui, mais tout dépend de la dose qu'ils administrent…

Steve: Meghan dit qu'ils en donnent toute la journée. Les jeunes sont sans cesse sous l'emprise de ces cachets.

Jesse: Une dose élevée peut entraîner une confusion, un affaiblissement psychologique, un état euphorique, et parfois même des amnésies.

Mark: c'est un peu comme si on était en état d'hypnose.

Steve: Donc influençable, donc inoffensifs…Voilà comment ils viennent à bout de ces jeunes difficiles.

Jesse: en les bourrant de médicaments. C'est sûr, ils doivent réussir à tous les coups, et les parents doivent récupérer des enfants sages et obéissants. Tout le monde est content. Et comme les benzodiazépines créent une forte dépendance, ils devaient tous revenir au bout d'un certain temps…

Steve: et le bon docteur Brown encaisse le prix du séjour. Cela dit, il n'y a rien de criminel au sens de la loi là dedans…

Jesse: c'est criminel pour un médecin de droguer des patients Steve.

Steve: ça pourrait lui valoir d'être radié de l'ordre mais pas d'aller en prison.

Mark: Sauf si le patient dont Lisa parlait a bien été tué…

Jesse: Il faut faire sortir Meg de ce centre. Si elle est contrainte de prendre ces médicaments à haute dose, elle ne sera bientôt plus en état d'avoir un jugement cohérent, elle sera dans un état de faiblesse mentale et elle pourrait très bien leur révéler qu'elle est flic. Et s'ils ont réellement tué ce jeune, ils n'hésiteront pas à faire la même chose avec elle.

Scène suivante:

C'est la séance de thérapie de groupe.

Plusieurs jeunes dont Lisa et Meghan sont assis en arc de cercle autour du docteur Brown.

Docteur Brown: Alors qui veut commencer aujourd'hui? Lisa?

Lisa: je…je voudrais dire que je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Brown: vraiment?

Lisa: Oui…

Brown: Lisa, vous nous répétez ça à longueur de journée…nous avons très bien compris que vous cherchiez à nous faire croire que vous étiez guérie pour pouvoir sortir. Mais c'est faux, vous le savez bien, au fond, n'est ce pas?

Lisa (en pleurant): je sais…je sais mais…depuis la mort de Mike….

Brown: la mort de Mike est une tragédie….mais la vie continue Lisa…

Meghan: C'était qui Mike? Que s'est-il passé?

Brown: Mike Jefferson était l'un de nos résidents…Malheureusement, il a choisi de se suicider…

Meghan: C'est vrai Lisa, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ?

Lisa acquiesce en pleurant d'un signe de tête.

Meghan: tu en est sure?

Brown: où voulez vous en venir Meghan? De quel droit est ce que vous venez troubler Lisa alors que vous parlez de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez même pas?

Meghan semble troublée. Elle regarde le docteur Brown, puis Lisa…Elle se sent toujours aussi fatiguée et elle commence à se demander si Brown n'a pas raison: de quel droit émet-elle une supposition aussi terribles que celle d'un meurtre? La confusion provoquée par les médicaments lui faisaient même parfois oublier momentanément la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

Meghan: oui, je…je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça…

A la fin de la séance, Lisa s'approche de Meghan…

Lisa (à voix basse): s'il te plait, oublie ce que j'ai dit à Maddy à propos de Mike…

Meghan: Mais pourtant…

Lisa: je sais ce que j'ai dit mais…Mike s'est suicidé…Il n'a pas supporté de découvrir qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui avant longtemps…

Meghan: comment ça?

Lisa: Il…il voulait s'échapper…Mais, le docteur Brown l'a vu. Il l'a réprimandé mais il a eu raison…c'était mal ce que Mike avait fait…

Meghan: est ce qu'il l'a frappé?

Lisa: j'en sais rien…mais de toutes façons Mike n'aurait jamais du s'enfuir.

Meghan: tu as dit à Madison qu'il avait été drogué jusqu'à l'overdose…

Lisa: non…c'était faux…Le docteur Brown n'aurait jamais fait ça…Mike a volé des médicaments et il n'a pas respecté les doses. Et il est mort.

Lisa s'enfuit en courant. Meghan semble un peu perdue. Elle secoue la tête comme pour atténuer les effets des benzodiazépines. Alors qu'elle lutte pour reprendre ses esprits, le docteur Brown s'approche d'elle.

Brown: venez dans mon bureau, je voudrais vous parler.

Dans le bureau.

Brown: On m'a dit que vous posiez beaucoup de questions Meghan.

Meghan: Vraiment? Qui vous a dit ça?

Brown: des infirmières, Romy, et Lisa. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Meghan: demandez ça à mon père !

Brown: arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Vous vous intéressez beaucoup à Mike Jefferson pour quelqu'un qui ne la même pas connu.

Meghan: j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui m'attend si je ne respecte pas les règles, non?

Brown: je croyais avoir été clair là dessus. Le seul droit que vous avez est celui de nous obéir.

Meghan: je veux parler à mon père. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher !

Brown: vous croyez ça? Votre père vous a confiée à nous pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le décevoir.

Meghan: très bien, mais laissez moi lui parler.

Brown: Pas avant que vous n'ayez fait quelques progrès. Alors soyez coopérative et vous pourrez bientôt lui parler.

Meghan se lève et saisit le téléphone qui est sur le bureau.

Meghan: je suis majeure et vous n'avez pas le droit de me séquestrer.

Brown: je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de mot mademoiselle Gray. Et je crois que vous avez grand besoin de vous détendre avant que nous puissions discuter plus calmement.

Il prépare un seringue.

Meghan: C'est le sort que vous réservez à tous ceux qui ont le malheur de vous résister? C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Mike, n'est ce pas? Il voulait s'enfuir alors vous avez voulu « le calmer » lui aussi…Mais vous avez un peu forcé la dose et il est mort….

Brown: admettons que vous ayez raison? Que vaut la parole d' une pauvre droguée qui sort de prison contre celle d'un médecin respectable. Personne ne croira que j'ai tué ce garçon. Allons Meghan, soyez raisonnable…

Il s'approche et lui saisit le bras. Meghan recule mais affaiblie, elle ne parvient pas à se dégager.

Meghan: non…arrêtez…ne faites pas ça…

Il injecte doucement le produit.

Meghan: S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça…

Brown: détendez vous, vous vous sentirez mieux dans quelques minutes.

Meghan tente de lutter contre les effets de la drogue mais en quelques secondes, elle oublie toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait là et, plongée dans un état semi léthargique, elle s'affaisse sur le fauteuil.

Brown: tout ira bien maintenant Meghan…Venez, je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre.

Sans opposer aucune résistance, Meghan se lève et suit Brown.

Scène suivante:

A l'hôpital.

Jesse aperçoit Steve et se précipite vers lui.

Jesse: est ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Meg?

Steve: non…

Jesse: ça fait deux jours. Elle t'avait dit qu'elle te contacterait vite. Ce n'est pas normal. Il a du se passer quelque chose.

Steve: oui, je sais. Ca m'inquiète autant que toi Jess.

Jesse: alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller là bas? Il faut la faire sortir, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Mark arrive.

Mark: des nouvelles de Meghan?

Jesse: non, toujours aucune. Il faut aller là bas….

Mark: Steve, je crois que Jesse a raison. Nous devrions la faire sortir et continuer cette enquête une fois qu'elle sera hors de danger.

Steve: Très bien, allons-y.

Scène suivante:

Mark, Jesse, et Steve viennent d'entrer dans le bureau de Brown.

Brown: Monsieur Gray…Que se passe t-il?

Steve: Nous avons décidé d'arrêter le programme et de ramener Meghan.

Brown: j'ai peur que cela soit impossible, elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire, loin de là et nous devons continuer le traitement..

Steve: Écoutez, je sais que vous n'allez pas être ravi d'entendre ça mais…(il sort son insigne) mon nom est Steve Sloan et je suis officier de police. Meghan n'est pas ma sœur mais une collègue venue enquêter sur vos méthodes.

Brown (avec un petit sourire): vraiment? Et dois je conclure que l'enquête est terminée?

Steve: non, pas exactement mais nous avons des raisons de croire que l'inspecteur Walsh est en danger et nous voulons la ramener.

Brown (en regardant Mark): et vous, qui êtes vous?

Mark: mark Sloan, je suis médecin, je travaille pour la police.

Brown: puis je savoir pour quelle raison mes méthodes, comme vous dites, nécessitent l'ouverture d'une enquête?

Steve: la mort de Mike Jefferson nous pose problème.

Brown: Mike Jefferson a fait une overdose après avoir volé des médicaments. Ses parents n'ont soumis aucune objection à cette théorie et j'ai déjà subi des interrogatoires de police à ce sujet. Interrogatoires qui ont conclu que Mike avait des tendances suicidaires et qu'il s'était consciemment injecté une dose mortelle de drogue. L'affaire est classée inspecteur.

Steve: Pas pour nous, je regrette. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ramenons Meghan et ensuite, je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Brown (après avoir marqué une pause): j'ai peur que cela ne soit complètement impossible inspecteur…

Mark: que voulez vous dire?

Jesse: où est-elle?

Brown: ho rassurez vous, elle est en de bonnes mains. Mais…son état mental s'est dégradé et je regrette mais je ne suis pas favorable à son départ. Son état psychiatrique nécessite cet internement..

Jesse: son état psychiatrique, mais qu'est ce que vous racontez?

Brown (en sortant un papier): j'ai établi ici un certificat mentionnant que l'état de santé mentale de cette personne que l'on m'a confiée nécessite une hospitalisation. Elle est ma patiente et elle restera ici.

Mark: je suis médecin et je suis garant du bon état psychologique de l'inspecteur Walsh…

Brown (en souriant): avec tout le respect que je vous dois, docteur Sloan, vous n'êtes pas compétent en médecine psychiatrique. Moi, je le suis…et flic ou pas, Meghan Walsh reste ici.

Jesse: vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Steve?

Steve: …je suis désolé, Jesse, il a le droit. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de la voir.

Brown: très bien, venez.

Ils entrent dans une chambre. Meghan est assise sur une chaise. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, l'air absent.

Jesse: Meg, est ce que ça va?

Elle le regarde mais ne semble pas le reconnaître.

Steve: qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?

Brown: Mais rien du tout, je vous ai dit que son état mental s'était dégradé…

Jesse: vous l'avez droguée. Comment pouvez vous dire que vous pratiquez la médecine?

Meg, Meg, regarde moi. (il prend le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et tente de capter son regard). Meg, on va te sortir de là, je te le promet…(elle ne le regarde toujours pas.) Hey… (elle finit enfin par croiser le regard de Jesse et peu à peu, semble le reconnaître)

Meghan (d'une voix étouffée): Jesse…

Steve (à Brown): je vous conseille de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Brown: messieurs, je crois que vous devriez sortir maintenant.

Meghan: Jesse, Jesse s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas…

Brown: allons Meghan, calmez vous…

Jesse(à mi voix): ne t'inquiètes pas…ça va aller…il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Je t'aime.

Steve: Jesse…viens…

Ils sortent…

Jesse: je savais que cette histoire allait mal finir..;

Steve: je suis désolé…

Mark: pas autant que moi. C'est moi qui ait soumis cette idée d'intégrer le programme.

Steve: tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça tournerait de cette manière et puis, on a tous pensé que Lisa fabulait.

Jesse: comment la faire sortir de là maintenant?

Mark: il faut qu'on arrive à prouver que la mort de Mike n'est pas accidentelle.

Jesse: et si on n'y arrive pas?

…

Steve: on y arrivera.

Jesse: oui mais si ce n'était pas le cas, Steve? Je ne laisserais pas Meg dans cette maison de dingues.

Steve: ho moi non plus, rassure toi. Même s'il faut que j'utilise les services d'un commando pour ça…

Scène suivante:

Mark se rend chez les parents de Mike. Il sonne à la porte d'un pavillon. Une femme vient ouvrir.

Mark: bonjour, mme Jefferson?

Mme Jefferson: oui.

Mark: je suis le docteur Mark Sloan. Je travaille avec la police. Je suis navré de venir vous rappeler de pénibles souvenirs mais j'aimerais vous parler des circonstances de la mort de votre fils.

Mme Jefferson: mais…pourquoi? Y a t-il un problème?

Mark: Il y en a peut-être un en effet. Puis je entrer un moment?

Mme Jefferson: hé bien….oui, entrez..

Ils entrent dans le salon. Mme Jefferson invite Mark à s'asseoir.

Mark: voilà, nous avons des raisons de croire que la mort de votre fils n'était peut-être pas accidentelle.

Mme Jefferson: on nous a dit qu'il était mort d'une overdose après avoir volé des médicaments.

Mark: croyez vous qu'il ait pu vouloir se suicider de cette manière?

Mme Jefferson (avec force): jamais….jamais Mike n'aurait fait une chose pareille…Je sais que c'est ce que pensent le docteur Brown et la police mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Nous sommes catholiques voyez vous et….je sais que Mike n'aurait jamais commis un acte pareil, même désespéré….

Mark: mais alors, selon vous, que s'est-il passé?

Mme Jefferson (en pleurant): je ne sais pas…peut-être qu'il avait mal et…ces médicaments étaient à sa portée alors…

Mark: pour quelle raison Mike se trouvait-il dans ce centre, pour des problèmes de drogue?

Mme Jefferson: non…il n'avait jamais touché à ça… il avait des problèmes d'anxiété liés à la disparition de mon mari. Quand il est mort, Mike s'est renfermé sur lui même et il ne communiquait plus avec personne. Pas même avec moi…

Mark: Mme Jefferson, si Mike ne se droguait pas, il n'avait aucune raison de voler ces médicaments et si vous pensez qu'il n'a pas pu vouloir se suicider…

Mme Jefferson: où voulez vous en venir? Vous croyez que…que le docteur Brown est responsable de la mort de mon fils?

Mark: nous avons enquêté sur ses méthodes et elles nous paraissent particulièrement…violentes.

Mme Jefferson: le docteur Brown? Vous êtes sûr? Il est pourtant si…gentil…

Mark: apparemment, il n'est plus aussi gentil avec ses patients lorsque les parents sont partis…

Mme Jefferson: Ho mon Dieu…je n'aurais jamais du le placer dans ce centre…

Mark: Vous ne pouviez pas savoir..;Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le meilleur pour votre enfant…Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'est le docteur Brown qui est coupable, pas vous…

Scène suivante:

Mark, Jesse et Steve à l'hôpital:

Mark: Mike Jefferson ne s'est pas suicidé et ce n'était pas un drogué, ce qui ne nous laisse qu'une seule alternative…

Jesse: C'est bien Brown qui lui a fait cette injection mortelle.

Steve: oui mais nous n'avons toujours aucune preuve de ça…Ce ne sont que des suppositions, même si on est persuadés qu'elles sont vraies. On n'a rien contre lui…

Mark: il faut en savoir plus sur ce docteur Brown. Jesse, vous pouvez peut-être retrouver des choses sur lui aux archives des hôpitaux, son parcours, quand il a eu son diplôme…

Jesse: très bien Mark, j'y vais.

Steve: je vais me renseigner de mon côté…

Scène suivante.

Jesse est aux archives des hôpitaux. Il est assis devant un ordinateur et tape dans la fenêtre de recherche le nom de Brown…Plusieurs noms apparaissent mais un seul ayant un prénom correspondant: Emmet. Il clique dessus et en lisant la fiche correspondante, une expression de grande surprise s'inscrit sur son visage…

Scène suivante.

Mark et Steve au commissariat. Steve est assis à son bureau, Mark est adossé contre le bureau. Jesse arrive.

Jesse: vous n'allez jamais croire ce que j'ai trouvé !

Steve: dis moi que ça constitue une preuve contre Brown s'il te plait…

Jesse: Le docteur Emmet Brown est mort il y a 15 ans…

Mark: quoi?

Jesse: vous avez bien entendu Mark. Il s'est tué en voiture. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

Steve: mais alors qui est l'homme que nous avons vu au centre?

Mark: il a du usurpé l'identité du vrai Brown. Mais ce qui paraît incroyable, c'est que cette identité n'ait pas été vérifiée quand il a ouvert ce centre…

Jesse: ce n'est pas si surprenant…le centre n'a pas été créé par lui. Il y a d'abord été employé avant de reprendre la direction. Et la personne qui l'a employé a du se référer uniquement à son CV sans en vérifier le contenu. ça peut coller….

Steve: je vais envoyer la photo de celui qui se fait passer pour Brown à tous nos services, on en saura peut-être un petit peu plus…

Mark: en tous cas, on sait maintenant que ce faux Brown est un usurpateur et ça suffit à lui faire fermer son centre.

Steve: j'envoie une équipe sur place.

Mark: oui, on se retrouve là bas.

Scène suivante: plusieurs voitures de police arrivent devant le centre.

Mark et Jesse entrent dans le centre précédés par plusieurs policiers.

Brown (venant à leur rencontre): mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Jesse: où est Meghan?

Brown: je vous ai déjà dit…

Mark (lui coupant la parole): c'est terminé Brown, ou qui que vous soyez d'ailleurs…Nous savons que vous avez usurpé l'identité d'un médecin mort il y a plus de 15 ans.

Brown: vous êtes complètement malades…mais enfin qu'est ce que…

Les policiers lui passent les menottes. C'est à ce moment qu'arrive Steve:

Steve: Jay Carter…c'est bien votre nom n'est ce pas? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre sur la personne de Mike Jefferson, séquestration et tentative de meurtre sur un officier de police, pratique illégale de la médecine, violences sur mineurs…

Brown (tandis que les policiers l'emmènent): vous ne comprenez rien…ces jeunes sont la honte de notre société. Ils sont violents, drogués, ce sont des rebus qui doivent être maîtrisés et éliminés quand il n'y a plus rien à faire…

Mark, Jesse et Steve le regardent s'éloigner, ébahis de découvrir l'ampleur de sa folie…

Scène suivante:

Mark, Amanda, Steve, Meghan, Jesse, Madison Wesley et Lisa sont au BBQ bob's.

Steve: Carter avait déjà été condamné pour une histoire de secte. Il était persuadé d'être le sauveur de la société. Tous les drogués et les délinquants de toutes sortes devaient être éliminés. Il a trouvé un moyen détourné de le faire grâce à ce centre qui accueillait des jeunes difficiles…

Jesse: on lui amenait justement ce qu'il voulait éliminer. C'était facile pour lui. Il les maîtrisait grâce à la drogue et si l'un d'entre eux se rebellait, il n'hésitait pas à employer les grands moyens…

Meghan: c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mike Jefferson.

Mark: c'est aussi ce qui aurait pu se passer avec vous.

Lisa: Je suis désolée Meghan.

Meghan: ne le soyez pas, grâce à vous, Jay Carter ne nuira plus à personne…(en souriant) Vous êtes juste responsable du gâchis de mes vacances.

Jesse (en se levant et en prenant Meghan par la main): justement, à ce sujet, nous allons vous laisser…

Meghan: mais…

Steve: ne t'inquiètes pas, le capitaine t'accorde une semaine supplémentaire…Je te devais bien une petite intervention auprès du chef…

Jesse: alors à plus tard tout le monde….

Jesse et Meghan sortent.

Madison: Merci Mark, merci pour tout.

Mark: qu'allez vous faire maintenant Lisa?

Lisa: je vais rester chez Madison, elle est médecin et donc habilitée à m'aider au sevrage. Et je suivrais chaque jour une thérapie de groupe…

Mark: alors je lève mon verre à votre rétablissement….


End file.
